During hydrocarbon production, heat escapes from the production tubing to outer annuli resulting in the formation of gas hydrates and wax deposits that result in a drop in the production rate. In other deepwater developments, the annuli become healed from the transfer of the bottom hole temperature up the well by the produced fluids. When heated, the fluids trapped in the annulus may expand thermally. This may result in the thermal expansion of the casing, which could potentially result in casing failure. The expansion of the trapped fluids may also cause annular pressure buildup between the intermediate and production casings. This can also result in the collapse of the production string, which might result in a collapse of the production tubing.